the letter
by Damonsalvgirl
Summary: Stefan leaves with Klaus to protect Elena. Elena and Damon get closer in the process.Soon after Klaus comes back for Elena with a few friends. Is Damon able to save her? Does Elena want to be saved? And what happens when Rebecca comes into the mix? Lots of plot twists and turns. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The letter_

_My Dearest Elena-_

_I hate that I have to tell you this in a letter, but I'm afraid I cant tell you this in person. I cant be with you after what I have done. I am not the man you fell in love with anymore. I have done so many things that even I am ashamed of. You deserve so much better. I have left you, and cost you so much pain. I left to protect you and Damon. I should have never came to Mystic Falls to find you, I put you in so much danger being selfish. Although I am so happy that I met you, you've shown me so much passion ,love and trust in the last 2 years then the centuries ive been on earth. I do love you, more than I have ever loved anyone, and I always will. You didn't loose me, you never will. I will always be here for you even if you don't know it. You deserve to be happy, I want you to be happy, to move on. Be with someone who loves you and will never leave you, and who can protect you when I can't. Maybe some day we will be able to see each other again. Until then I will be checking on you from time to time. I love you~_

_Love Always,_

_Stefan_

_Elana folded the letter up and put it in her top draw. She grabbed the white rose that stefan had left with the letter and put it into a glass vase and set it on her dresser. As the tears began to fall down her cheeks she pulled out her diary from the whole in the floor of her closet._

_Dear diary:_

_Stefan was here tonight while I was with Damon looking for him. He left me a note and a single white rose. I can't believe the stuff he had written in that letter, it ripped my heart out. How do I give up on him? How can I move on? how can he tell me he loves me so much but tell me were done, over..that I need to move on? I don't understand it. I will always love Stefan, it will be so hard for me to get over him. But why put my life on hold for a guy who doesn't want to be with me._

_Elana looked at her clock 2:30am. I guess I should try and get some sleep she thought to herself. Just as she turned the light out and sat on her bed, there was a knock at her window. She jumped up and ran to the window and opened it._

"_Stefan?" she said_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble…" said a deep voice_

"_Damon what are you doing at my window at 2:30in the morning?"_

"_I needed to come talk to you" as he pulled a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket._

"_Stefan left this on my bed he must have show up when I was dropping you off." He handed Elena the paper and she unfolded it and read it._

_Damon-_

_I cant be with Elena anymore, Im trusting her life with you. Please take care of her and make sure she is happy. Stop looking for me, when I want to be found Ill come to you. _

_~stefan_

"_He left me one too" She walked over to her dresser and handed the letter to him then sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands._

"_How can I just give up like that?" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. _

_Damon sat down next to her and put his arm around her rubbing her shoulder, she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Shhh, It will be ok Elena, I'm here, I wont leave you." he said as he kissed her head_

_Elena looked at him starring into his eyes, and found herself shocked at the pain she saw in his eyes._

"_I know… thank you. Are you ok? I didn't even think about how it effected you." she said thinking he was upset over his brother not want him to find him._

"_Im fine Elena don't worry about me. Im here to take care of you, now lets get you to bed." He stood up as Elena laid down and pulled the covers over her._

"_Ill see you in the morning ok?" and kissed her on the head and went to turn as she grabbed his arm_

"_can you stay with me please?" He looked into her eyes and saw all the pain and loneliness_

"_Scoot over" he said _

_Elena scooted over as Damon climbed in and wrapped his arms around elena._

"_thank you Damon" she said_

"_Anything for Elena, ill never leave you." he said_

"_mhmmhm" Is all she said._

"_I wish you would see whats right in front of you….." But by then he realized she was already fast asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Only a dream

Elena woke up to the sun hitting her face, she stretched her arms and rolled over. suddenly realizing Damon was gone, she sat up.

"It was just a dream" she said out loud to herself as she looked around her room, and stopped when she saw the white rose. She got up and walked over to her dresser and saw both letters laying there. She then realized it wasn't and started to cry again. She looked at herself in the mirror wiped her eyes and brushed her hair and began to pull it into a pony tail when she saw Damons reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you for staying with me last night, I really didn't want to be alone." she said turning around to face him.

"Anytime Elena I told you I was here for you, I'm not going anywhere." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to help you get threw this, Im going to help you get over him." he said as he rubbed her back. He hated seeing Elena like this and hated his brother for doing this to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her

"No I'm not I just want to be by myself for a little bit"

"Ok I understand but I'm only a phone call away, ill call and check on you latter. Do you want me to call Caroline and tell her what's going on?" He asked her. He hated leaving her at a time like this but it was what she wanted.

"Yes please? I don't really want to talk to anyone right now." she replied.

"OK" and then he left heading for the boarding house.

~2 months later~

Damon was getting frustrated that he hadn't gotten Elena to move on yet. He had gotten her to get out of the house, and to stop moping around crying all the time, but he couldn't for the life of him get her to stop thinking about Stefen. He wished she would just realize what was right there in front of her, he wasn't hiding his feelings, she had to have known how he felt. But he decided he would not give up, not like his brother, Elena was worth it. She would be his eventually, and he'd never let anything get between them. Every day for the past 2 weeks, he's been there every time she called just wanting to talk, hang out, or wanting him to lay with her while she slept. It killed him to just lay next to her and not show her how much he loved her. Last night he almost let her know, and he would have if she hadn't fallen a sleep before he could. Now he's just laying there waiting for her to wake up as the sun started to come up, he didn't want her to wake up. He knew if she did, he wouldn't be able to lay with her and hold her. He loved it when she would ask him to stay. He treasured it. She started to stir and he looked down and saw those beautiful eyes looking up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. This time she just stared at him, she didn't look away like she usually does. He was surprised all he could do was return her stare. Finally she spoke.

"I had a dream about you last night…"she said with an odd expression, like she was confused or scared.

"Really? what was it about?" Hoping she'd tell him and not just shrug it off.

"It was weird, you were right by my side in the woods holding my hand, and then Stefan showed up and he was mad he was yelling at you for hurting me. He was saying he thought he could trust you with me. I kept asking him what he meant but all he could do was say I'm sorry. Then Klaus shows up and you let go of my hand and told Klaus I was his. I kept thinking it was a plan that you, and that you would come get me, but you never did." Now he understood why she was confused and scared. He could feel her heart start to beat faster. He could tell she was terrified that he'd betray her. He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"That will never happen. I will never leave you. Your not going to be able to get rid of me!" he said trying to get her to laugh " You are mine, no one else's I will never let anything happen to you." He could see her eyes start to tear up. She cared, why would she be so upset if she didn't care. He took this as his sign and leaned in to kiss her. If she pulled away he'd know he was wrong and she didn't feel the same. When their lips touched it felt as though the world had stopped. Then he realized she didn't return the kiss, but she didn't pull away. He was confused, he pulled away and looked at her, she was just staring at him. oh shit…he thought

"Elena I'm sorry, I just thought that you were starting to feel what I feel. I shouldn't have done that." He waited for her to say something anything at all, but all she did was look at the white rose.

"Ill leave now." He said standing up and walking to the window, but just before he left, he decided to lay it all out. How much worse can it possibly get?

"Before I go I want you to know that I love you Elena. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and that will never change. Even if you never talk to me again, I will always be there for you, I will always protect you." He turned back towards the window opening it, hoping shed stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! I could always use some advice, encouragement, or some constructive criticism.

~Chapter 3: Too cold

~~Elena's POV~~

Elena couldn't believe what just happened. She just sat there shocked. Damon had kissed her and for once she felt something, something she had never felt before, not even with Stefan. Stefan never once crossed her mind. She didn't feel guilty or like she was cheating on him either. And then he confessed to her how much he did love her. The way he had said it with his deep voice so serious, made her stomach do flip flops. By the time everything sunk in Damon was already out the window.

"I have to go find him' she thought to herself.

She jumped up slid on her shoes and ran out the door, it was the middle of January but she didn't care how cold it was she had to get to him as fast as possible. She didn't even know what she was going to say or do. All she knew is she had to get to him. Finally she seen him a few blocks away from her.

"DAMON! DAMON!" She kept screaming his name until finally he turned around. She started waving her hands.

"Damon stop" She could see him running towards her.

~~Damon's POV~~

What the hell is she doing out in the cold like that? he thought he started running towards her. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Elena what are you doing? It's too cold for you to be out here dressed like that." he said holding her tight.

"I don't care I had to get to you.. I had to tell you something." She said looking up at him.

"What is it Elena?" He took his coat off and wrapped it around her, and prepared for the worse. And then she kissed him. It wasn't a normal peck on the lips, it was a full blown passionate kiss. The kind that made his stomach do flips. It seemed like the kiss lasted for hours, when she pulled away and looked up at him. He almost didn't believe what had happened.

"I'm sorry I should have done something before you left." she said smiling at him

"I don't know why I didn't, it just shocked me that you did that."

"It's ok Elena I understand I shouldn't have done.." he was cut off

"I didn't finish Damon, I'm glad you did it. I just didn't see it before, maybe because I didn't want to believe it. Maybe because I thought I would be being unfaithful to Stefan. When I realized you had left before I could say or do anything I just had to get to you to tell you that I love you Damon. When you kissed me, it was like there was nothing else in this world but us."

She now looked a little embarrassed. What did she think he didn't feel the same?

"I feel the same Elena." He said smiling down at her." Lets get you inside you must be freezing."

They were closer to the boarding house then her house, so they walked to the boarding house. Damon got her some sweats and a t-shirt to wear since she left her house in shorts and a tank top. He still couldn't believe he had finally gotten Elena. She was his and he would cherish every moment they would have together. He would never leave her, He would always protect her. It would always be Elena.

~~Elena's POV~~

"How do you think everyone's going to react?" She asked Damon as he handed her a cup of hot coco.

"I'm not sure, but do you care? He sat down at the table next to her and put his hand over hers.

"No, I really don't. Even if everyone hated the fact that we're together now, it wouldn't change how I feel about you." She replied.

She never thought she'd end up with Damon. She always thought that it would be her and Stefan, but now that she thinks about it she's always loved Damon deep down. She just never wanted to admit it. She still loves Stefan and probably always will. She's just never felt that way when he kissed her, or even looked at her. Damon's smile just made her melt. Now she just had to hope that he wouldn't leave her like Stefan. She was so worried that she would be left alone with no one this time. She was about to say something when Damon's phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a bit of a long chapter, but I felt the need all of this needed to be included. Its getting ready to pick up! please review!

~Chapter 4: Phone Call

"WAIT, WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Damon was yelling into the phone. Elena could tell he was mad no fuming. He walked over to the counter and slammed his hand into it making Elena jump. He was starting to scare her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed again.

"HOW AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH THIS? I DON'T HAVE ANY HELP!"

She didn't know what was going on but she'd never seen him this mad before. She didn't dare get in his way, she just sat there and watched him until he was done.

"I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL HUNT YOU UNTIL I FIND YOU AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU. THAT'S A PROMISE!"

And he hung up the phone. He just stared at the counter for what seemed to be hours. Elena stood up and walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. Damon jerked at first and then turned to look at her as a single tear started slid down his cheek. Now Elena was worried.

"What's wrong Damon?" She said while wiping the tear away.

"That was Stefan." He replied never taking his eyes away from her.

"What? What did he want?" She was confused and worried. Why the hell would Damon be yelling at Stefan like that?

"He sold you out to save Katherine Elena. He told me he had to that Klaus was going to kill Katherine if Stefan didn't tell him the truth. He compelled him, and Stefan fought it until he threatened Katherine." He said

"What do you mean sold me out? You mean told Klaus I was alive?"

"Yes. He's coming for you Elena. Stefan didn't know when he was coming but he is. Elena look I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You believe me right?" His eyes seemed to be pleading with her.

"I believe you Damon." That's all she could say.

Did she mean it? Yes she did, but did she think everything was going to be fine? No, though she hoped so.

"I don't know how but I promise I will not let anyone touch you. We will figure this out."

All she could do was nod. She was definitely scared now. She could feel how worried Damon was.

"You don't worry about it Ill get with Alaric, Tyler and Caroline. I'm sure they'll help. Why don't you just go lay down in my bed and take a nap while I make a few calls." He gently kissed her forehead and she walked off to lay down.

Damon made a few calls and with in the next hour Alaric, Tyler, Caroline and even Jeremy were at the boarding house. Damon actually started to think they could beat Klaus, that they're planning would at least save her for now until they could figure something more permanent out. Everyone was sitting around talking about the plan when Elena walked in.

"Hey beautiful" Damon said walking up to her and kissed her and started running his hands threw her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you." She said smiling back at him.

Everyone was staring at them. With shocked expressions. Elena and Damon had not noticed.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked

That brought Elena and Damon back to earth.

"Oh, yea I thought I would wait for you. I didn't tell them anything." Damon said with a drop dead gorgeous smirk.

"What's going on Elena?" Jeremy asked

"Well, Damon and I are together not." She said with a huge smile.

"Since when?" Caroline squealed.

Elena and Damon looked at each other then back at the group of friends her were shocked.

"Since about 5 hours ago." Damon said beaming.

"I can't believe it!" Tyler let out.

"Elena are you sure? Are you sure your ready for this? I mean it's only been a few months since Stef…I mean it's only been a few months." Caroline said looking concerned.

"Yes I'm sure. And you can say his name it wont hurt me. I realized Stefan and I just aren't meant to be. I mean look at what he did? He sold me out for Katherine? If he truly loved me the way he claimed. He would have never done that."

"But how do you know Damon wont do the same? He loved Katherine too did he not?" Tyler asked

That comment got Damon heated. It took everything in him to keep calm.

"I would never turn my back on Elena, Especially for Katherine. I thought I loved Katherine, but I know I never did, it was all a game. I will never and have never loved anyone like this before." Damon said threw clinched teeth.

Elena looked at all of her friends, waiting for one of her friends to step up and be happy for her. They all just sat there staring.

"Look, I love Damon and he loves me. Now you all mean a great deal to me. But I'm not changing my mind. I trust him. He will do that to me. I wish you guys would support me…support us." Elena said in a huff.

She was getting worked up and Damon tried to calm her by rubbing her back. Caroline stood up and walked over to Elena.

"Are you happy?" She asked

"Yes…, Yes I am very happy." Elena replied.

"Then I support you, and your relationship with Damon." Caroline said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I kind of hit a writers block, but I think I have it all sorted out. As usual please leave reviews! Im not sure if people are really enjoying this since no ones reviewing. Am I wasting my time? Or is it just too boring? So please review?

~ Chapter 5: Voice of an Angel

It had been 4 months since the call from Stefan, and they hadn't heard from him since, and so far no Klaus. Elena was hoping that he would never show up that it was all a sick joke that Stefan decided to play. Damon on the other hand knew he'd eventually show up, its just a matter of when and where. Tyler left until after it was all done. They didn't want to take a chance of Klaus making Tyler fight against them. Damon had made Elena move into the boarding house for the time being. He wanted her to be protected at all times. Sometimes Elena hated it, but most of the time she loved being around Damon. They had gotten so much closer in the past few months. Damon was terrified with what could happen, every day he treated her like it could be there last day together, and Damon hated feeling that way. All he thought about when they laid in bed sleeping was if Klaus tried compelling him if he'd be strong enough to over come it. He rolled over on his side and stared at Elena while she slept, she was so beautiful. It wasn't fair they just got together and now they might get ripped apart. Damon ran his hands threw her hair, down her cheek and rubbed her cheek. Elena's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"What's wrong baby?" her voice so soft the swore it was the voice of an angel.

"Nothing beautiful. Just watching you sleep." He smiled

He tilted her face up with his hand and met her lips with his. He was going to make this one count. He ran his hands down from her arm down to her leg giving her goose bumps. She didn't stop him, she was enjoying it. He then reached his hand under her shirt and caressed her. She began to kiss him hard, and rolled over on top of him taking her shirt off. He had been dreaming of making love to Elena for a long time, and here they are making passionate love together.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered in Elena's ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Damon. Make love to me?" She replied.

They spent the whole night making love together. Damon woke up before Elena and had made plans to take her out and have a special night together. He went and picked out a nice outfit for her and came home to surprise Elena with it.

When he got home, Elena was in the shower, so he slid in and set the outfit down for her, and slid out of the bathroom. He was waiting in the kitchen when Elena walked out in the outfit he nearly dropped the glass he was holding.

"Hey beautiful, how do you like your outfit?"

" I love it, thank you for it. What do you have planned?" She asked smiling.

"Well I was thinking about taking you out to dinner, and then maybe a late night walk?"

"Sounds wonderful, baby. When do we go?"

"Now!" He grabbed Elena's hand and led her to his car.

Damon pulled up to the restaurant, he got out and opened the door for Elena putting his arm around her as they walked into the restaurant. They were seated at the back of the restaurant at a little table. They sat there for hours eating their dinner and talking.

When they were finished Damon parked his car on the side of the rode, and went for a walk along a path between the woods, and the rode. They followed the path for about an hour not even paying attention to what was around them when Elena all of sudden looked around and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"This area, this was in my dream. This is the spot." Her voice started get scratchy and high pitched.

"You mean when Klaus took you?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, Damon." She replied starting to tear up.

"Calm down beautiful it was just a dream.. but well turn around and leave just to calm you down."

They turned around, but Elena wasn't calmed. Damon wrapped his arm around her and was rubbing her arm when the noises started. Elena couldn't hear them yet but Damon could. It was time, he had finally came. Damon took his phone out of his pocket.

-Alaric-

It's going down, hurry. In the woods, follow path from my car. HURRY.

Instantly he got a reply.

-Damon-

On the way.

Damon didn't want to freak Elena out, but he had to tell her some things before it went down. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He just hoped they all came out of it together and alive.

"Elena, look don't stop walking but please listen to me. Believe everything I say, Because I am speaking the absolute truth."

Elena nodded. She knew what was happening. She tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I love you so much Elena. I told you I would never ever leave you or let anyone hurt you. And I'm standing by that. No matter what it looks like, I will never leave you, or betray you. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Are you listening? Do you believe me?"

"Yes I am, and yes I do Damon. He's here isn't he?"

Damon nodded. and Elena's heart felt like it would jump out of her throat.

"Elena, I meant it when I said I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I never will. I'm always yours. It's always you."

He stopped walking at that moment pulled her into a hug and gave her the most passionate kiss he could.

"If anything happens, just know I will fix it. If they take you I will get you. Just please don't let them get to your head."

"Ok Damon, I believe you. I trust you." She kissed him again.

"I love you beautiful." He said as he rubbed her cheek.

He picked up the pace more trying to get Elena out of there or at least kill some time for the others to show up. They were 2 feet away from the car when a figure appeared in front of them. Elena's heart was racing, beating out of her chest. He wished she wouldn't be going threw this. All he could do was fight. And he sure was going to put up a hell of a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry, it took so long to get an update up! Kinda lost my muse. I also have onlygotten 2 reviews, so I have no clue if this story is even any good. So please if you can leave some reviews and let me know if it sucks, or if I should you**.

Chapter 6 :Déjà vu

Elena looked around and all of a sudden had a case of déjà vu. Only thing missing is Damon wasn't holding her hand amdonly 1 figure appeared. Her heart beat started to pick up a bit and Damon must have picked up on it,because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

'oh shit' she thought to herself. They looked at eachother and she realized they were thinking the same thing. Then they turned their attention to the figure that was getting closer to them.

"Elena, no matter what happens, I love you. Don't let them get in your head. I'llgive my lifeto protect you, just remember that." Damon said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckels.

"I know Damon,I won't,I love you too." She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes,but she refused to let them escape. She was going to be strong and fight like hell for them to both come out of this alive. Fight for Damon, for her and Damon. The figure was about a foot away and they could tgell who it was and Elena knew herdream was coming true.

"I told youto protect her 's nothing I can do now… You should have ran,got her out of here. Why didn't you?" Stefen said looking from Damon theto Elena.

"They would have found us Stef,at least here we have help." Damon replied

"Ah, that's right. Oh you mean Ric? Yea good luck with his help. You'll be waiting for a while." Stefen said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about stef?" Elena asked

"Oh, we figured you'd have your buddies lined up to help, so Klaus compelled Katherine to hold them and gave her strict orders to kill anyone who tried to leave." Stefen replied.

'Fuck' Damon thought to himself. How hes screwed and Elena's in more danger now. He gave Elena and apologetic look and she knew it was over. How could 1 vampire and 1 human fight an original and Stefen on human blood? Impossible,but he was still going to fight, He wouldn't just bow out on her. Elena just stared at him. He couldn't understand the lookshe had on her face, it was almost like she was saying it was ok. Then a tearslid down her cheek,and he wiped it away.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm not giving up. I'll fight til my death to protect you." He kissed her and it was like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

"So I see you got my note, Elena." Stefen spit out. "I knew you'd move on to Damon. Deep down it was always Damon huh? I mean I know you loved me, butnot like you love Damon. It'sok at least you had some happiness before your Klauses." Stefan almost looked like he was hurt. That's not possible, he was being compelled to turn his humanity off. He had no feelings. Then behind Stefan came Klaus, and with Tyler at his heels. One thing that wasn't in her dream.

"You have something of mine, Damon, and I want it now!"Klaus shouted.

"She's not yours Klaus, she's can't have her!" Damon growled as he pushed Elena behind him. With in seconds Klaus was standing right in front of Damon staring into his eyes.

"Damon, Elena is mine, give her to me now!" He roared and Elena flinched. Damon would'nt budge he could feel how scared Elena was. He wishedhe could make her calm down, or at least tell her what was about to happen. Klaus was going to compell him and he hadto go along with it.

"Damon,I said she's mine!" Klaus held out his hand and Damon pulled Elena to his side.

"She's yours." Damon fought as hard as he could to make himself break it,but he couldn't. Next thing heknew he was putting Elenas hand into Klaus' and Elena was hurt,horrified,scared and angry. She felt betrayed. He couldn'tdo anything to help her.

"Damon, no please." She begged as tears began to slid down her face." I lvoe you Damon, fight it. I know you can, you love me." She cried out but he just looked at her and watched as Klaus handed her off to Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I'd like to take the time to thank a few people for their reviews! Jessielynn09, shay, melovedolphins, tinyflyer02, and livebreathevampires. Thank you so much for your reviews! I have been having some writers block with this story, but so far I've been able to break through it. If anyone has any good ideas or thinks where this is going feel free to let me know!Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

Chapter 7: The end?

Elena couldn't believe what was happening. All she could do was scream for Damon to help her. All he did was stand there and stare at her. She then realized she was I Stefan's arms, and didn't know what to think or expect. Then she felt Stefan tilt he head to the side, exposing her neck. She knew she was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt his fangs rip into her skin, and let out a blood curdling scream. He stopped and she suddenly felt his lips at her ear, and swore she heard him whisper 'I'm sorry' to her, and then ripped back into her neck. Her eyes locked with Damon's as she was screaming and noticed something was different, like he was fighting the compulsion. She then heard the loudest growls she's ever heard coming and she looked around for who is was and realized it was Damon. He then lunged after Stefan, but was blocked by Klaus. Elena's eyes started to close as she watched as Damon fought for her life, even if it were too late. At least he tried. Stefan felt her body go limp and he laid her down on the ground and within seconds he was shoving 2 vevain darts into Klaus's sides. Klaus turned around looking at Stefan shocked. Damon ran to Elena just as Ric ran past him and plunged the dagger into Klaus's heart.

From the woods Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie walked out and wrapped vervain laced ropes around Klaus's body. Stefan and Ric walked over to Damon holding Elena's limp body in his arms.

"I had to Damon." Stefan said

"Bullshit you did! All she did was try to save you and you repay her by killing her!" Damon growled at him as he cradled Elena in his arms rocking them back and forth.

"I didn't kill her Damon. I just drank enough for her to pass out. At least I thought so." Stefan said running his hands threw his hair and over his face.

"I can't hear a heartbeat Stefan! She's dead!" Damon screamed as he looked up at Stefan and realized Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine, and Ric staring at them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Damon yelled.

"Katherine and I planned it out. We both were ingesting vervain and just playing along with the compulsion so the plan would work. It wouldn't work if any of you knew."

"Damon, there's a chance, it's very faint but I can hear a very faint pulse." Katherine said softly.

With that Damon ripped his wrist open with his fangs and brought his wrist to her lips. He held it there for a few minutes desperately trying to get his blood into her mouth. But she was gulping, sucking and any kind of response to it. He tilted her head back to see if he could get the blood to run down the back of her throat. He sat there holding his wrist to her mouth for what felt for hours in reality was just a few minutes. He then pulled his wrist away and picked her up.

"I'm taking her home." He said fighting back tears and with that he was gone leaving every one standing where they were.

"I really didn't mean to take that much.." Stefan whispered as everyone started to head back to the boarding house.

"She's with Damon, Stefan there's she'll be fine." Katherine said "Now help me clean up." And with that Stefan and Katherine set to destroying Klaus's body and cleaning up the area before they took off to meet everyone at the boarding house.

~~~3 hours later~~~

Everyone was gathered in the living room while Damon was still in his room with Elena. Nothing has changed. They didn't know If the blood was taking longer to work, or if it really was too late and she'd either be dead or undead. Damon hadn't left her side. He brought her home cleaned her up and had put her in her pajamas and just sat there in the chair next to the bed staring at her. All he could think was that he had failed her. He hated himself for the last thought she would have was Damon giving her away and just standing there. It took everything in him to break the compulsion, and he still had no clue how it happened. Of course it was too late; he wasn't able to protect her in time. All he could do was sit there and wait…hope... and even pray that she would wake up.

~~ Salvatore living room

All they could do was sit around and wait. All you could hear was the clock ticking, and breathing. Damon would only allow Jeremy to go in the room and check on Elena. Once everyone bothered him by trying to get him to leave he refused to let anyone else in. Jeremy was sitting on the floor in front of Damon's door; Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the couch, Alaric standing by them with a glass of scotch while Katherine stood by the fire place watching Stefan pace back and forth. Bonnie had tried several spells to no avail. Nothing was working, and Elena's heartbeat was still so low it was even hard for vampire hearing to pick it up. Nobody could figure out what was taking so long, or why there was no response. All of sudden there was a loud crack and everyone's head snapped to the stairs hearing things crash and a string of profanities coming from Damon's room. Everyone bolted when they heard Jeremy bagging on Damon's door yelling for him to let him in. Caroline was the first to reach the door, and she kicked it open running into the room to see Damon loosing it. She never thought she'd ever see the day where Damon would lose it, but here he is throwing chairs and books anything he could get his hands on glass was all over the floor. She had to do something; she decided to bite the bullet.

"Damon!" She yelled but he didn't respond. "Damn it Damon!" She screamed and ran to him grabbing his arms and turning him around to face her.

"Damon, you have to calm down. I know how bad your hurting, but you can't do this. Not right now!" Caroline yelled through tears.

Damon broke down. He fell to the ground to his knees.

"Why won't she wake up?" he whispered.

"I don't know Damon, but you can't lose it now, you have to stay strong and fight for her." She whispered back

Damon looked up at her and then to everyone staring at him.

"What the hell are you guys starring at?" He screamed. Everyone took off not wanting to piss him off anymore. He looked at Caroline and nodded as if he was telling her she could stay. She sat down on the floor up against the door while Damon went back over Elenaand grabbed her hand.

"It's been almost 5 hours now. She should have woken up. Maybe I didn't give her enough blood."He said softly stroking Elena's cheek. Caroline walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Elena's other hand and sat there in silence with Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! So I had an idea for a future chapter and tinyflyer02 suggested almost the same thing, so I bumped it up to this chapter. You wouldn't believe how much is going through my head writing this all down! I got idea overload for it. Lol. To all my reviewers I'll be checking out your stories soon too! Also just so everyone knows, Vampire Caroline happens to be one of my favorite characters, so she will most likely be in my stories a lot more then Bonnie. Some of my characters maybe a little ooc in this story also! So on to chapter 8! I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Chapter 8: Decision Time

"_Wakeup Elena" _She heard a male's voice whisper so soft and broken, but she couldn't make out who it was. She was trying so hard to say something or move her hand, but she just couldn't get her body to do anything.

"_Baby, I need you. Please wake up." _ The voice whispered again. This time she recognized the voice. Damon. She could feel him holding her hand squeezing it, but she couldn't squeeze back. She tried so hard to do anything to let him know she was still there, that she heard him. She didn't know what was wrong. Next thing she knew there was a bright flash of light and then she could see a black figure appear out of the light and the closer it got she realized who it was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The figure was close enough to reach their hand out and caress her cheek.

"_Jenna?" _She breathed out. Jenna smiled and nodded.

"_Yes, Lena it's me" _She smiled dropping her hand to her side. Elena was so over come with emotions she began sobbing and ran right into Jenna's arms squeezing her for dear life.

"_Jenna, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to get involved with that part of my life. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry." _She sobbed out. Jenna rubbed her back and then pulled away so she could look at her in the eyes.

"_Elena, it's not your fault. You don't have any reason to apologize. You need to realize that you couldn't have prevented it from happening. It would have happened sooner or later. It was my time. I know you miss me, and I miss you, and Jeremy, and Alaric so much. But I'm always with you. You need to remember that, and I don't blame any of you. Please remember that." _Jenna begged her to understand. Elena stood there staring at her.

"_What's happening Jenna? Am I..am I dead?" _She choked out. Jenna started shaking her head.

"_Not yet, Lena. You're stuck. You're body's telling you you've had enough, but your mind and heart don't want to let go. You're fighting Lena. You need to keep fighting. Don't ever give up on anything. You have so much to live for. You found real true love Elena, you guys need each other. Don't forget that." _Elena nodded tears still running down her cheeks.

"_I have to go now Elena. I love you. Tell Jeremy I love him too." _Jenna said giving Elena a tight hug.

"_I love you too Jenna." _She whispered. And with that she was gone.

Elena didn't know what to think. How long has she been stuck? How's everyone behaving? She has to figure this out. She has to get back to Damon. Just then she could hear screaming and things crashing, and she realized Damon was losing it. She tried with all her might to open her eyes or move her hand anything to try and let him know she was there. She wanted to desperately reach out and comfort him. Next she heard Caroline was talking to I'm, and he seemed to calm down. She was very thankful for Caroline. Then she felt both her hands being clasped and then felt something wet running down her hand and arm. Damon was crying. She couldn't believe he was actually crying. That's when she decided she was not letting go, she didn't care what she had to do. Even if she came back as vampire she was coming back to her Damon. Then there was a bright light and 2 figures appeared. Tears were instantly streaming down her face.

"_Mom? Dad?" _She cried out.

"_Yes honey. We don't have long but we wanted to tell you that you need to stop blaming people's deaths on you. It's not your fault, these things happen sometimes Sweetie, and it sucks, but it happens." _Grayson explained.

"_Sweetie, we're always with you and Jeremy. And we're so proud of you guys. You guys are so strong; we love you both so much. But baby, it's not your time. You have to go back, everyone needs you. Damon needs you. You need to focus on how to get back."_Miranda said smiling.

"_I don't know how!" she whispered. She was getting so frustrated." I don't want to die. I'm not ready. I just found Damon and I can't leave him. I don't want to leave him. Everyone he's ever loved betrays him or leaves him. I can't do that to him. I know he needs me, I need him to, but I don't know what to do!" _She sobbed out.

Miranda looked at her daughter and then gave her a small smile, brought her hand up to her daughter's cheek and caressed it.

"_I know you don't want to die. You and Damon deserve to be happy together and have a life together. I know you're frustrated, but you have to calm down and focus on why you're stuck. There's a reason and you're just not realizing it. Just so you know, no matter how you choose to live your life with Damon we'll be happy for you." _Miranda replied and with that they were gone.

And she was back to listening to what was going on around her. She's more desperate to come back. She tries to push everything out and just focused on what she thought was keeping her away. Several things went through her mind. She knew it wasn't because she blamed her parents and aunts deaths on her; no they helped her get over that. Now was it guilt? Did she feel guilty about bringing all this drama onto her loved ones? She quickly dismissed that thought. Then she thought about Damon. She knew she loved him, but she wondered if something deep down in her heart and mind was confused about her and Damon. She thought back to the first time she met Damon, he was handsome and so sweet by kissing her hand, she didn't realize until now that that was the beginning of her feeling something for him. Then she thought about all the times he was there for her more times than anyone else has ever been. Then she thought back to Georgia when she begged for his life, she loved him then, more than Stefan but didn't want to be Katherine so she buried it down. Then when he was in the burning warehouse she felt like she was in there with him. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle him dying. She couldn't breathe, refused to until he was out safely. Then she remembered his face when she had told him it was always Stefan, and that he in fact had lost her forever. He was so broken; it physically hurt her heart to see him hurt like that. Then when they came to rescue her from Elijah; She really was running towards Damon when Stefan came out of nowhere, and she remembers his face. She wanted so badly to go and run into his arm and tell him it's always him. But she didn't she was selfish. That's when she realized something. She was always being selfish. She didn't want to be like Katherine so she just kept hurting Damon. She was only thinking of herself. She will never be selfish again; she will never hurt Damon again. It will always be Damon.

"_Baby, if you can't come back, I'll come with you. Just let me know. I can't live without you. I promised I'd never leave you, and I won't. I'll stay with you or go with you." _He cried out.

She couldn't let Damon go through this anymore she had to go back to him and stay with him, tell him it's him always him. And now the only question she had? To wake up and be his human Elena…or to die and be his Vampire Elena..


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, had birthdays and dr. appointments and then hit writers block a bit. I think I got it tonight though, and I hope you guys like it! Make sure to review please? I see people are reading and adding to alerts and favorites. I'd love to have everyone's input and opinions! Anyway so here's chapter 9!**

Damon was stroking Elena's hair and face, he couldn't stop touching her. Caroline just sat there and watched prepared to calm another break down, but he hadn't lost it he was staying strong for Elena. Caroline's heart broke when she heard Damon's please to Elena. She knew if Elena left, he would definitely be following. Caroline knew how he felt and would never try to talk him out of it. If anything she'd be there for him until the end. She looked over at Damon and seen him holding Elena's hand and was kissing her knuckles and she gave him a small smile that was gone faster then it appeared. Caroline shot up out of the bed and landed right next to Elena and looked at Damon and knew that he knew.

"Damon, do y…."She stopped when she looked at Damon's face. Tears streaming down, he was broken. She knew she should hold it together try to be strong for Damon and the others but she couldn't. As the she began to sob uncontrollably she knelt next to Elena and held her hand. Next thing she knew Damon flew up and ran over to the chair and picked it up and threw it through the window screaming Elena's name. At that point everyone had shown up at Damon's door watching Damon fall apart before they realized there was no trace of a heartbeat. Jeremy and Bonnie ran and joined Caroline on the bed all in hysterics. Leaving Alaric and Stefan stunned watching back and forth between Damon's behavior and the scene on the bed. Just when Damon was going to throw another chair Katherine slammed him into the wall and pinned him so he couldn't move. Everyone stared at them wondering what was about to go down, Damon still looking shattered, tears running down his cheek.

"Damon, I'm sorry to do this but you have to calm down. You gave her blood did you not?" Katherine said.

"I…I did, but I'm not sure if I got enough or if it's even still in her system? It's been hours since I gave her my blood and I had to force it down her throat…..What if I didn't get enough in her? What if she's really g…" Damon choked back. Katherine shook her head and Stefan came to stand by them, he gently grabbed Katherine's arm and removed it from Damon in which he fell to the ground and ran his hands through his hair. Stefan kneeled down in front of him.

"Damon, I know it's hard but you can't lose it yet. What if she did get plenty of your blood and she's changing? What If you go off the deep end and go to join her only for her to wake up and find out your gone?" Stefan whispered. Damon looked up at him, nodded and ran his hand over his face, as he looked over to the bed.

"Katherine, how long will it be before she wakes?"Stefan asked.

"A couple hours, If she does." Katherine replied with a frown.

~~~~2 hours later~~~

Everyone was sitting still and quit waiting to find out if Elena would come back. The tears had stilled, everyone was hoping that she'd come back. Damon was still sitting at the window starring at Elena's limp body on the bed. Stefan walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

"What if she does come back, but doesn't want to be a vampire and won't complete the transition?" Damon whispered. Stefan looked from Elena to his brother, his brows furrowed as he was thinking of what to say.

"Damon, I don't think she'll regret it. I saw the way she looked at you. I heard the way she said she loved you. I think she'll be happy to be able to still be with you, and everyone she loves. It might take a while for her to adjust, but I'm sure she'll be happy." Stefan finally replied. Damon was shocked at what his brother had just said. He never expected for those words to come out of his brothers' mouth. He just starred at Stefan for a few moments before Stefan continued.

"She never looked at me that way. She really truly loves you, Damon." Stefan replied with a small smile. "I will always love her, but you're the better brother for her. I've seen how much she's changed you."

Damon returned a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Stefan." And with that he got up and went to sit in the chair next to Elena on the bed. Stefan and Katherine went to the parlor to wait, Bonnie and Jeremy were leaning up against each other on the floor sleeping, Alaric leaning up against the wall behind Damon and Caroline was sleeping next to Elena. Damon was starting to lose hope, Katherine's words repeating in his head, a few hours had passed but yet Elena wasn't waking up. Damon had told himself by dawn if she still hadn't woken up, he was going to join her, it was just a matter of if he'd wait until after her service, or if he'd do it before. He wasn't sure he would be able to make it through a funeral for the love of his life. He didn't like people seeing how vulnerable and sensitive he was towards Elena, but he couldn't help it. She was his everything, he was meant for her and she was meant for him. There would be no use of him existing without his angel, his princess, hell his life. Then he started thinking about if she were to come back as a vampire, would Stefan's words be true? Or would she really hate him, hate what he made her and then choose to die anyway. Could he deal with losing her twice? Hi would she decide to change and then become someone completely different? Would she even still love him? He had so many things running through his head he flinched when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Damon?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So yes I hit a major writer's block! Sorry I made you wait so long. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's good enough, so I don't leave you hanging. What did you guys think of the season finale? I have mixed feelings. It was great, but I bawled through the whole thing almost. It should have been Damon, and Alaric's good bye, geeze, but I still have hope for Delena next season, I mean she'll remember meeting Damon first and come on we all know she loves him more. She just thinks she owes Stefan. Anyway please review? Give me some inspiration! On with the chapter..**

**Chapter 10: Awaken**

"**Damon?" She said. His head shot up and seen Elena was now sitting up in front of him, holding his hand. A few minutes went by; he still hadn't said anything just stared at her. He wasn't sure what to expect thoughts kept going through his mind. He knew there were 3 possibilities: she'd not complete the transition, and he'd have to watch her die again; she would be a completely different person; she would complete the transition, and live with him for eternity. Now he just had to just prepare himself for the worse just in case. He cleared his throat and squeezed her hand, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes searching for the answer desperately. **

"**Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked. She was so confused she couldn't understand his reaction; she thought he'd be happy, that he'd pull her into his arms already. Her eye's started to tear up. She started thinking he didn't want her anymore, that he didn't was her as a vampire. She looked at the hands intertwined as he squeezed her hand again; she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back to Damon.**

"**Lena, I'm sorry I failed you…" His voice cracked as he said it. She shook her head no and went to speak but he cut her off again.**

"**I told you I'd protect you, but I was too late, I failed. Baby you died, I tried to give you my blood, but it didn't work. You died with my blood in your system; I'm so sorry baby I kno…"**

"**Damon," She said placing her fingers on his lips." I chose to die; I heard everything going on when I was unconscious. I knew you needed me and I needed you. I chose to die and become a vampire to be with you for eternity Damon. I love you, you didn't fail me, and I don't want to hear it from you again." Elena said starring into Damon's icy blue eyes. She noticed that he was starting to smile now. She was stupid for thinking he didn't want her anymore. He was just worried.**

"**You heard everything? Wait…you chose to die? Knowing you would come back as a vampire? Last you told me was you didn't want that." He replied**

"**Yes I did. Yes I chose to die knowing I'd be a vampire. A vampire with your blood running threw my veins. I didn't think I wanted to, but I also didn't realize how much you mean to me, until I was dying. I heard how heartbroken you were, I heard your break down, I heard you tell me you would join me.." her voice started to crack." I didn't want that Damon, It broke my heart to think of that, and to think that I'd die with you not really knowing how much I love you. So when I was out of it, I just kept seeing memories of everything, and some other things, and I realized I couldn't do it, that I love you so much I wanted to be with you for eternity. So I died." She finished looking at Damon. She wasn't sure how he'd react if she told him that her parents and his mother talked to her. Would he think she was nuts?**

"**Are you sure? You don't have to live like this if you truly won't be happy. Are you sure you want to do this?"He asked her.**

"**I've never been more sure of anything in my life. You're not happy?" She asked him. His eyed widened his reaction was making her think he didn't want her. 'Stop being a dumbass and be happy already,' he told himself.**

"**Yes, baby I'm very happy." He said nodding his head smiling as he took her into his arms and kissed her, they were so wrapped up in the kiss they had forgotten about Caroline.**

"**Excuse me?" Caroline said tapping her foot. Damon and Elena broke away from each other and looked at Caroline. **

"**Lena? Are you really doing this?"Caroline asked as a tear slid down her cheek. Elena nodded and stood up. Caroline ran up to her and hugged her.**

"**I thought I lost my best friend. I'm so happy your back." Caroline cried. Damon looked at the two and walked out of the room.**

"**Its ok car, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere now. You guys are stuck with me." Elena said**

"**For eternity?" Stefan said as he entered the room with the others behind him.**

"**Yes, for eternity. Yes I'm sure." Elena replied smiling.**

**Then it was overwhelming. She could smell it, she could hear it. She was so thirsty, her throat began to burn, and she didn't even realize what was happening until she heard Damon roar.**

"**Jer, Ric out now!" Damon growled just as Damon caught Elena as she was lunging for Jeremy. She looked up at Damon then to the door where she saw Stefan and Caroline shoving Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy out and shutting the door. She looked back at Damon.**

"**I messed up didn't I?" She whispered**

"**No you didn't, its fine we caught it in time. You actually did pretty good it took you a few minutes before it had an effect." Damon replied caressing her cheek, causing Elena to lean into his hand and smile.**

"**So how are we going to do this?" Caroline asked.**

"**Huh?" Stefan said**

**Damon rolled his eyes.**

"**She's talking about blood, and daylight Stefan." Damon said "And the blood is up to Elena, but you do know it will be a little hard for a while right?"Damon said to Elena.**

"**Yes, I know. I..I don't know. Should I try animal blood or human?" She asked **

"**Baby, that's up to you. Whatever you decide ill support." Damon replied.**

"**Well, I'll try both and see what I like. Do I have to drink from a human or can blood bags do?"**

"**That's fine, and no blood bags will work just fine. Caroline why don't you go grab a bag of each and bring them here." Damon said.**

**Caroline was gone and back within a few seconds. She handed the bags to Damon and sat down on the floor in front of them. Stefan was sitting in the chair next to the bed watching them. Damon grabbed the animal blood first and held it out to Elena. He decided he wouldn't tell her what was what yet in case it swayed her opinion. He'd tell her afterwards. Elena grabbed the bag and brought the opening to her mouth and took a big gulp. She instantly dropped it, and her hands went over her mouth and she cried out in pain. Her eyes were frantically searching for help from the other them; they all just looked at her with concern, while Damon began rubbing her back and whispered soothing words to her. When the pain stopped her hands dropped and she could feel her new fangs with her tongue.**

"**Does it always hurt?" She asked**

"**No, it's only this bad the first time they poke through. It might hurt a little for the next few times, but nothing compared to this. I'm sorry we should have warned you." Damon replied**

**Elena shook her head, and grabbed the bag and finished it off. Her tongue kept playing with her fangs and she found herself giggling out loud, and looked up to notice them staring at her.**

"**Sorry, they're amusing me." She said with a shy smile. They laughed along with her.**

"**Can I have some more?"**

**Damon nodded and handed her the second bag. She had finished it and place the empty bags back into Damon's hand.**

"**Which one did you like?" Caroline asked**

"**I liked them both but the second one was a lot sweeter, but either one will do. I refuse to hunt animals and humans though." She replied**

"**Oh so now you're going to be all high maintenance and make me go get your blood and bottle it for you now?" Damon said.**

"**So which one was animal blood then?" She asked**

"**The first one, if you want me to I'll prepare your blood for you. Just let me know what you prefer." Damon said smirking**

"**Well, let's go with animal, for good and I'll drink a bag of human a day just to stay stronger. Would you really do that for me?"**

"**Anything for you baby."**

**If Elena could blush she would be. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with all of them, but she knew she had made the right choice. She was going to be Damon's for eternity and he was going to be Elena's for eternity, she wouldn't let anyone or anything get between them. The door to their bedroom opened revealing Bonnie. She slowly stepped in and locked eyes with Damon who nodded. She stepped closer very slowly. Elena didn't react, but she could tell that Elena was focusing, trying to control it.**

"**I'm so glad you came back Elena." Bonnie said. "I made something for you, and I wanted to give it to you and see if you were ok." **

**Elena nodded and held her hand out. Bonnie then dropped a beautiful ring in her hand. It was almost like Caroline's, but was more beautiful. Something told Elena that this ring wasn't from Bonnie, and was meant to be used for more than a day light ring. She'd wait for Damon to explain it later. For now she wanted to thank Bonnie. Before anyone saw it, Elena had pulled Bonnie into a hug; Bonnie stiffened for a few moments then returned the hug. Damon watched preparing to stop anything from happening, when they pulled away from each other smiling.**

"**Thanks bonnie, it's beautiful." She smiled and put the ring on. The room had fallen silent and she looked around wondering what happened.**

"**Elena, do you realize what just happened?" Stefan asked. She looked at him confused, and shook her head no.**

"**Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" She asked looking from Bonnie to Damon.**

**Damon shook his head and smiled.**

"**No, you didn't you did really good. You just hugged Bonnie, a human and didn't lose control."**

"**I didn't even realize it. I don't feel anything. It's not bothering me right now." She said**

**Just then the door was kicked in and Katherine had ran in. **

"**We have a major problem!" **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've update. I was busy all week planning my daughter's party and her party was today. I also started anew story, Take my breath away, so I will be updating this one one night, and the other one the next. I have hit a bit of a writer's block on this one. So I'll try to push through it, and I hope you like it. Please leave reviews! Let me know if I'm starting to lose your interest in this story. I will state that this will probably be the last of a huge action type thing; I'm horrible with writing action scenes. I will also say that this action will get a bit graphic, so you have been warned. On another note, my daughter got the role of a young girl demon in an independent horror movie, that will be played at nationwide movie festivals, and I get to be her demon mommy(as an extra no lines.) She'll only have 1 line, but she also gets to have black eyes and fangs, she's really excited.**

**Chapter 11: kidnapped**

**Everyone in the room turned to look at Katherine, with a mix of shock and confusion.**

"**What the hell's going on Katherine?" Damon asked**

"**It happened so fast, I had no time to react. I thought we were out of the woods."**

"**What are you talking about Katherine?" Stefan asked her as he walked up to her.**

"**Jeremy's gone." She whispered, staring at the floor.**

"**WHAT?" They all scream in unison.**

**Stefan grabbed Katherine by her arms and shook.**

"**What do you mean he's gone? Where the fuck is he?" Stefan asked.**

"**Rebecca." Katherine whispered.**

"**What? Who's Rebecca?" Caroline asked.**

"**Klaus and Elijah's, sister." Damon answered.**

**Damon stared at Elena waiting for the break down, but it wasn't happening. As he watched her he noticed she looked like she was arguing with herself, like she was fighting it. Shit.**

"**Don't you dare Elena!" He yelled at her as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms to face him.**

"**Don't do it, you won't be able to live with yourself. You shut it off, and you could lose me, us." He stared into her eyes begging her not to. He noticed her eyes soften her eyes got watery. She wasn't sure If he meant that he wouldn't want her if she shut it off, or if she wouldn't want him with them shut off. **

"**I'm sorry. What are we going to do?" She asked him.**

"**I'm not sure but we will get him back, Where's Ric? We need to figure out a plan."**

**Katherine nodded then took off after Ric.**

**Elsewhere:**

**Jeremy opened his eyes, and looked around the room. Nothing but dark grey walls, a puddle of nasty water in the corner, one light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, the smell of dirt and mold. He tried to sit up and winced as the pain shot through his head. He grabbed his head with his hands, and when he brought them, back down they were covered with blood. He couldn't remember what had happened. He looked around the room but there was nothing there that could help him. He slowly painfully moved himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. He had no clue where he was, what was going on, or who had put him in that room, but he was about to find out. He looked up at the door as it opened and a thin girl that looked to be around 17 with long blond hair and blue eyes walked in. **

"**Hello, Jeremy." She said.**

**He didn't know who she was, and he didn't want to know, he just wanted to be back at home.**

"**What you don't know who I am?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.**

**He shook his head no.**

"**I thought so, my names Rebecca. I'm surprised you don't know me. After all you did help kill my brother." She said watching him, waiting for him to connect the dots. Nothing, he just stared at her and kept putting his hand on his head, looking at it, and then whipping it on his clothes.**

"**Hmm, does Klaus ring a bell?" That did it. His eyes went wide.**

"**I thought so, see Elena and her friends took my brother, so I figured it would only be fair for me to take hers. Don't worry I don't plan to kill you just yet, I have to wait for the perfect moment." She said smiling. **

**Then the world went black. When he woke up he noticed the pain in his head was gone, and he had stopped bleeding. He must have passed out from blood loss, he thought. He looked around again and saw a bucket of water and an old piece of cloth. He went over and poured some water onto the old piece of cloth and washed his hands and face off, then he drank some of the water, not drinking too much in case it would be a while before he'd get more, if he got more. It felt like hours that he was sitting there doing nothing, just staring at a wall waiting, for anything. The door opened again, and in walked Rebecca.**

"**I see you came back around."**

**He nodded.**

"**And decided to clean up a bit? I have to keep you a live long enough for my plan, also for my snacks."**

"**You fed from me?" He yelled.**

**Rebecca's face changed and in moments she held him by his neck up against the wall.**

"**You do not yell at me. Do you understand me Jeremy? I can torture you, feed from you, give you a little blood to heel, and do it all over again. Every day till you die. And I will, you can't do a damn thing to stop me either. That little bitch and her followers will pay for what she did to my brother." **

**Rebecca then threw Jeremy to the ground and lunged for his neck ripping it open blood spurting around him. He let out a blood curdling scream as she did so. Then it stopped and he felt her licking at his neck and the pain was gone.**

"**Now, I've decided for each time Elena or one of her little bitches pisses me off, you will have to be punished and she will know also. Now depending on how bad I get pissed depends on how bad your punishment is. Now, I have things to do, and people to see. You will receive some food in a short while. Goodbye Jeremy." She said smiling. And then she was gone.**

**AN: Sorry it's so short. My daughter had her friends sleep over, and there's 5 girls laying all over my living room floor, and I'm writing as I'm waiting for them to go to sleep. I want to try to update take my breath away too. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry I had a hard time writing this chapter. My mind just kept coming out with more and more ideas for TMBA. I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, so I have no clue if this story is getting boring or what. So please let me know?**

**Chapter 12:**

A couple days had passed and no one had heard from Jeremy or Rebecca. Katherine Stefan and Caroline had all spent day and night searching but nothing came up. Damon and Elena knew she was playing a game with them, but nobody wanted to give up. Damon had spent the past 3 days keeping Elena busy with anything he could think of. Elena was worried sick, Damon was doing his best to keep her occupied, and it would work for a few hours then she'd go into one of her freak outs for a while and Damon would pull her back out. Finally Elena had talked everyone into limiting the search down to a couple hours a day. When Rebecca was ready for her next move in the game, she'd show up and play it, until then she thought it best to live normal lives.. at least as normal as it could get for them.

Elena was laying on the couch in the living room reading a book, her legs resting on Damon's lap as he sipped from his glass of blood. Before any of them had any chance to react Elena was thrown up against the wall.

"ELENA!" Damon yelled as he jumped up and attempted to get to Elena when he was thrown into the wall opposite her. He looked up to see Rebecca standing over him with a stake. Damon stood up and lunged at her when Rebecca jumped out of the way and tackled Damon to the ground pinning him and shoved the stake through his stomach. Elena lunged at Rebecca and the two engaged in a throwing match before Rebecca got the upper hand and pinned Elena up against the wall by her neck.

"You know neither of you have the strength to overpower me!" Rebecca snapped. Elena looked at Damon to see how he was still lying on the floor clutching his stomach. Elena looked back at Rebecca and was completely thrown off when Rebecca plunged the same stake she used on Damon into Elena's stomach, then she pulled it out and continued to stake Elena in both her arms before Damon threw her off and Elena fell to the floor screaming in pain. Damon had managed to pin Rebecca to the wall.

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"Where's my brother?" Rebecca asked.

"Dead, now where's Jeremy?" Damon snapped back. Rebecca let out her evil laugh and pushed Damon off of her.

"You took my brother, so I only felt it was right to take yours." Rebecca said.

"Your brother wanted to keep me as his personal blood slave!" Elena yelled

"Oh, please like Elijah would allow that to happen." Rebecca replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really well then where was Elijah when all hell broke loose?" Elena questioned.

"What do you mean where was he?" Rebecca asked confused.

"He wasn't there; I haven't seen Elijah in 2 weeks." Elena replied.

"I don't understand it. He was supposed to stop everything he was supposed to watch you guys. Why wouldn't he do what he was supposed to do?" Rebecca replied more to herself then the others.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry. I had no other choice. It was him or me and possibly everyone I loved. If Elijah had a plan he should have been there, but he wasn't. Please let Jeremy go, he didn't have anything to do with it. He played no part he was only there for me." Elena begged.

Without another word Rebecca fled from the house leaving Elena and Damon confused. Damon got to his feet and was instantly helping Elena to the couch, checking her to see if any splinter were left in her wounds. When he was done he fled to the fridge to get them some blood bags. When he returned Elena was now laying on her back with her arm over her eyes. Damon sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here drink these." He said handing her a couple blood bags.

They both downed the blood bags then went up to the bathroom to shower and change. Afterwards they went back to the living room and Damon called everyone to the house.

"What the hell? You guys have a lovers spat already?" Katherine asked as her and Stefan entered the house.

"Funny, Kat, but no Rebecca actually paid us a visit." Damon spat out.

"She's pissed that we killed Klaus." Elena said.

"But, Elijah means more, I can tell by her reaction she's worried that something happened to him. Apparently they had a plan to stop Klaus. She didn't specify anything but I can tell she was worried as hell when she left." Damon said.

"Ok, so where's Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

Damon and Elena shrugged.

"We have to find him. We might be able to get Jeremy back with him." Caroline said.

"Where the hell would we even begin to look for him?"Elena questioned.

"Umm, I actually know where Elijah is." Stefan shyly said.

"Well why the hell didn't you say so jackass? Where is he?" Damon said.

"Well, he's kind of staked and in a coffin in a tomb in Illinois." Stefan hushed out.

"What?" Damon, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline replied in unison.

"Yea, Klaus found out about their plan. He uh, staked him and made sure he was out of the way."

"Staked as in for good or just a really long nap?" Caroline asked.

"No, he said he couldn't kill his own brother. So he just made sure he stayed out of the way."

"Ok, well it looks like we're going to Illinois. Do you know the location in Illinois?" Damon asked

"Yea Rockford, it's a smaller city about two hours away from Chicago."

"Well let's get going, everyone who is going go get what you need and meet us back here in two hours."

**AN: ok I'm sorry it took so long, and also sorry it's so short but I have hit a major writer's block, so I'm in need of some ideas! I'm really only seeing this story going on for about 3 or 4 more chapters. I might have to take a small break and work on another story if I can't break it soon!**

**If you want to follow me on twitter, its rtsgirl51405.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So thank you to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert! I'm taking it you guys like the story; I do believe that the end is coming up though. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters I'm not sure. I'm also starting to look for a beta too, so if you're interested let me know. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**Chapter 13:**

Everyone walked silently down into the dark cold tomb, following Stefan to the exact location where the coffin was located. Caroline was carrying the cooler of blood bags, Alaric carrying the bag of weapons. Damon and Elena were on alert; they still didn't fully trust Katherine and Stefan yet. Damon probably never would but he knew Elena would eventually, as long as they didn't prove to be untrustworthy. Stefan stopped in front of a heavy rod iron door, the bottom half was rusted and there was a huge logo of a wolf with TD initials. If it were taken care of Elena thought it would be beautiful, she was curious to was the logo meant, and if it had anything to do with Klaus, and Elijah.

Once Stefan opened the door everyone crowded around the coffin. Stefan opened the coffin and began to pull all the chains off of Elijah's body. Once he had them all removed he stepped to the back of the room.

"I think it's best for someone else to remove the dagger and wake him up." Stefan was looking down at his feet.

"You fucking helped him didn't you?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded.

"You better hope we can talk him into focusing on Rebecca."Damon said as he stepped up and pulled the dagger out.

It took a few minutes for Elijah to come around. His eyes opened and he looked slowly around the room. Caroline handed Elena a bag of blood, and Elena stepped forward leaning down on the side of the coffin. She held the bag up to his mouth and he had it drained within a few seconds, she repeated the process with 2 more before he looked livelier and could hold the bag himself. Once he had drained 3 more bags he whipped his mouth getting out of the coffin and stood in front of Elena smiling, then the smile disappeared.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as he studied Elena.

"Klaus daggered you, we came here to bring you back." Elena replied.

"No, Elena, I know what my brother did to me. What happened to you?"

Elena realized that he was asking why her heart wasn't beating. She looked at Damon and he nodded at her and grabbed her hand.

"A lot, it's a very long story. Why don't we get back to the hotel and I'll fill you in on everything." She said with a small smile.

"Very well then let's get to i….YOU!" Elijah's calm concerned voice turned into a loud scream as he flashed over to Stefan. Before anyone could react he had Stefan held up against the wall by his neck. Elena sped over to Stefan's side and placed her hand on Elijah's arm.

"Elijah, please I know what he has done, but can we please wait and let me fill you in on everything? Please?" Elena begged.

Elijah looked from Elena back to Stefan as he was thinking of what he should do. He looked back at Elena and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm not promising I won't kill him once you've told me everything." Elijah said letting go of Stefan.

Elena nodded, she was relieved Stefan did deserve what Elijah wanted, but she really was hoping Elijah would let it go. Everyone walked out of the tomb and back to the cars, Elijah, Bonnie, Elena and Damon were in once car. Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, and Ric were in the other.

Back at the hotel Elena had filled Elijah in on everything she knew. Stefan and Katherine filled him in on the rest. They hadn't even gotten to Rebecca and Jeremy yet.

"Elena, I'm truly sorry that this has happened to you. You must believe that I was being true, I meant it when I said I would protect you and those you love." Elijah pleaded.

"I know, I understand it wasn't anything could have prevented." Elena replied.

"I am sorry that you have this life now." He replied.

"Don't be, I chose this. I had the choice to die for good or come back and be with the people loved."She replied offering him a smile.

"But there is something else you should know."

"Really there's more?"

"Yes, Rebecca." Damon snapped out.

"What has my sister done now?"Elijah asked.

"She kidnapped my brother when she found out we killed Klaus. She's demanding his body, but the problem is we destroyed it." Elena said

That's the moment everyone in the room held their breath waiting for Elijah to snap, but it didn't come. All he did was nod his head and paced back and forth.

"I see, well I would have done it anyway."He said as he looked at Elena."Let's go get your brother back."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Damon asked.

"I understand why you wouldn't after what my brother and sister have done to you, but you have my word I will not betray you. I gave my word to Elena and I will stick by it."

With that everyone nodded. They headed to their rooms and gathered their belongings and headed for Mystic Falls.

**AN: I know its short, but I had to cut it off there, and I felt I owed you an update finally, so this is better than nothing! I hope you all like it please review. And you can follow me on twitter if you like. Its rtsgirl51405.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry its taking so long, I had a bit of writers block, and I will now say, that im almost positive this story will be coming to an end in 2-3 chapter, maybe 4. Not sure but there's really not too much I can add to it, I realized I jumped a little on the action, but this is my first fan fic, so I guess its to be expected. I hope you like it, please review?**

**Chapter 14:**

Elijah wasted no time in finding Rebecca once they had gotten back to Mystic Falls. Damon Stefan and Katherine were the only ones that went with him. Damon didn't want Elena there; he wasn't sure how she would act. Of course Elena didn't just give in, she fought and begged to go with, but in the end she knew Jeremy was still human, and didn't have any clue what condition he was in. It was what was best for both of them if she stayed behind. Caroline, Bonnie and Ric stayed with her to keep her distracted as much as they possibly could.

Elena sat on the couch next to Bonnie, as Ric put the movie in the DVD player.

"What movie did you get?" Caroline asked as she walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"21 Jump Street." Ric replied.

"Oh yea, I wanted to see that! Channing Tatum is so hot!" Caroline replied sitting on the other side of Elena.

"Only you would want to watch a movie just because the guys hot!" Bonnie replied with a chuckle. Elena nodded and chuckled in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, you have to admit he's not." Caroline said.

"Ok, ok yes he's gorgeous!"Bonnie replied.

"I agree, but he's no Ian Somerhalder." Elena replied.

"Agreed." Caroline and Bonnie replied.

Ric rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat down in the chair.

"Ok, girls enough of this talk I actually want to watch the movie for the acting not the actors." Ric said.

The girls giggled and then sat quietly eating there popcorn and watching the movie.

As the 4 vampires walked into the house, they could hear the screaming, and smell the blood. Damon immediately zoned out searching for a heartbeat, and he instead of 1 he found 2, but one was really faint. They heard screaming again and this time it was a female's.

They ran at vampire speed following Elijah, and when they came to a stop they were standing in the door way Elijah just ahead of them growling at the corner of the room. Rebecca was in the corner holding a girl that looked to be about 15 up by her neck and was biting her shoulder, the girl was screaming in pain and had bite marks and bruises and blood all over her body. Damon began to search the room for any sign of Jeremy when he heard Jeremy's voice yelling, begging her to stop. Damon sped to Jeremy's side and grabbed him by his arm to speed out of the room as Elijah tackled Rebecca to the floor, and Katherine grabbed the young girl. They fled the house and took off towards the boarding house, leaving Elijah and Rebecca behind.

The movie was half way through and Elena had no clue what was going on in it. She laughed when Caroline and Bonnie laughed so they would think she was paying attention. She didn't want to make her friends feel bad, they had really done their best trying to keep her distracted, but all Elena could do was think about Damon and Jeremy. They hadn't heard anything and they had been gone for close to 2 hours now, and she thought they would have been back by now. She looked at the clock and then back to the TV, when she heard feet shuffling, and a heartbeat and then the sweet smell of blood hit her nostrils. She jumped up and looked at Caroline to see if she had noticed anything and Caroline had jumped up and headed to the door only to be knocked back by Katherine came barreling in with a young brunette girl in her arms. Elena stared at them shocked as Katherine ran to the couch, laid the girl down and began feeding the girl her blood. Then Stefan and Damon appeared next to her, and it took her a few minutes to come out of it. Before she even checked him over to see the damage she ran into his arms squeezing him tight, with a few tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. Jeremy returned the hug shushing her and telling her he was fine. They stood like that for a few minutes before she realized how weak Jeremy was and that she was basically holding him up, so she sat him down in the chair and then ran into Damon's arms.

"You all are ok, I was so worried. Thank you for getting my brother back." She said as she looked up at his face.

Damon smiled at her and cupped her face with one hand rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you were, but we were safe and careful. We got what we went for and got out. No problem Lena, you know I'd do anything for you." He replied and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Hello? Anyone want to explain about the girl?" Caroline asked.

Damon and Elena walked over to the couch where Katherine was tending the young girl.

"Well actually we're not sure when we showed up Rebecca was feeding off her, only it seemed more like just torturing her." Katherine said.

"She was torturing her, she didn't even drink any of it, and she just kept biting her over and over and would cut her with a knife just enough to cause pain. She was torturing her to torture me."Jeremy replied with his eyes locked on the girl.

"Why would she do it that way?" Caroline asked confused. "She had you so why wouldn't she just do it to you?"

"She did, only afterwards she would give me her blood. I have no clue what was going through her head, all she would tell me is I was a great snack, and a way to pay Elena back for what she did, but one day she came back and said that you had pissed her off and she needed to torture me, but for some reason when she would go to do something to me she'd flinch back, and couldn't do it. She got pissed and sped out, returned a short time with this girl, saying that it was the better way to torture me. She did everything to her in front of me, she kept begging for me to help her but I couldn't, Rebecca compelled me to not move. I don't understand it at all. I told her to torture me and leave her alone."

"Well that's weird." Caroline replied.

"Did you know the girl?"Stefan asked.

"No, but I don't need to know the girl to not want that shit to happen to her. It was horrible, I feel horrible I couldn't do anything."Jeremy replied.

Elena nodded in agreement and looked at the young girl on the couch. She knew the reason why Rebecca chose to torture him that way.

"She did it because she knew you watching that happen to an innocent person would hurt you more than if it were yourself. She knows us; she knows how to get to us." Elena replied.

"Well hopefully Elijah will take care of her, so we don't have to deal with her anymore." Damon replied as he came up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone was caught off guard as Vampire blurred in and had Jeremy's hands between his hands, before anyone had a chance to react he twisted and snapped Jeremy's neck, before blurring out of the house. It all happened in less than a second. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline screamed at the same time. Elena rushing to her brother side, she pulled him into her arms cradling him rocking him back and forth.

Everyone crowded around them Damon sat down behind Elena rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Elena, did was he wearing his ring?" Ric shouted out.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yes that's right I'm back trying to fix this story. I know you all are mad at me for ending it briefly, but there was nothing I could do I got completely stuck! Don't worry though I'm going to finish this story right. Just bear with me, and please review?**

**Chapter 16:**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I wrote, but I finally got some time and thought I should update you on what has been happening in my life._

_I'm a vampire. Yup, that's right me Elena Gilbert who swore never wanting to be a vampire am, and I love it. I get to spend eternity with the man I love and my friends and brother. Who wouldn't love that?_

_But I'm still in shock a bit. Everything that we did, everyone who died protecting me and Jeremy was for nothing! That's the only part I am having problems with._

_I can't believe after everything we went through after everything we have done to keep me and Jeremy safe and alive, we both ended up being killed and turned. It has been a few weeks since Jeremy woke up, and he has taken it better then everyone thought. He only had one incident after he first woke up he attacked Ric. Bonnie ended up doing her mind trick on him and he stopped before he did any real damage. He felt horrible about it and since then he hunts with Stefan in the mornings, and sips on bagged blood with me and Damon through the day. We still haven't heard from Rebecca, and I'm glad. We could all use a break from all the life or death drama. Elijah had shown a few hours after Jeremy's neck had been snapped and explained to us what had happened._

_Rebecca had fooled him, making him believe she was done. She fed him some line about going to feed and by the time he realized she had pulled one over on him it was too late, she had already snapped Jeremy's neck and was gone._

_I lost it for a while; we truly thought we lost Jeremy. Elijah had come in just in time. I still felt that I had lost my brother, but was much happier that he wasn't dead dead._

_Bonnie on the other hand wasn't too happy. She and Jeremy ended up breaking up shortly after. She said she still support him and be his friend, but she couldn't date a vampire. Surprisingly neither Jeremy nor Bonnie was too broken up about it._

_Thankfully Stefan and Katherine moved into their own house outside of Mystic Falls. It was way too awkward while they were staying here. Jeremy staid here for a few weeks, but he moved back home with Ric._

_Well I have to get going for now. Damon has made his appearance known and he's not looking to happy._

_~Lena_

Elena closed her diary and put it in the draw of her night stand. Damon walked over the bed and sat down, still not saying a word. Elena starred at his expression on his face, he had some bad news. She only wished it wasn't too bad.

"What's wrong Damon?"

"So Elijah showed up at Stefan and Katherine's place, Rebecca's coming back."

"What? Why the hell is she coming back? Jeremy's already a vampire what else can she do?"

"Lena, she wants to take Jeremy with her. She's not alone though, she has an old friend of mine Sage and her brother Kohl with her. Elijah's not sure what she's up to, or what she will do, but he said we should not take this lightly. We need to be prepared."

"Damon, she can compel Jeremy."

Damon nodded and let out a sigh.

"She's not the only threat, Sage and I have a past. I'm not sure how she will act once they show up if they do. She's not as bad as Katherine, but she is certainly close."

"OK, so how do we prepare?"

"First, we have to drink vervain. We can't risk any of us being compelled. Stefan and Katherine already started. We need to get Jeremy and Caroline over here and have them start."

Elena nodded.

"OK, I'll go call them."

"So Rebecca's coming after me? Why what does she want with me?"

"She claims to be in love with you. Whether or not that's true I don't know. All I know is she can't be taken lightly; neither can my brother Kohl or Sage."

"So our only plan is for all of us vampires to ingest vervain?"

Damon nodded.

"It's all I have at the moment. I wasn't prepared for her to team up with Sage. Stefan and Katherine started this morning, as did Elena and I."

"We have to keep in mind we still have humans we care about. If they want the can go after Ric, Liz, Bonnie, and Matt. We have to make sure they are all taking vervain and having vervain on them. Maybe Bonnie can make some kind of protection spell on them." Elena replied.

"What about Tyler? What should we have him take?"

"Just have him ingest vervain. Wolf's bane won't do anything, remember Klaus was the hybrid; Rebecca's just an original vampire."

"Remember, to drink a little vervain in with blood or any drink and increase little by little. You don't want to get too much or you'll get weak."

"I will try my best to help you all with this. I just have to try and find out what they have planned."

"Thank you Elijah. For everything, any help you can give us at all we will appreciate."

"You're more than welcome, Elena."

And Elijah was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

**My heart goes out to all the victims and the families of the Colorado Theater shooting. A horrible and sad tragedy, I hope they can find peace and move through their time of mourning.3**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts! I'm glad you guys like it so far. So I'm trying to wrap up the story line in the next 3 chapters possibly, so I can start on a new one. If anyone has a request of a story they would like to read with Elena and Damon, feel free to request one and I'll see what I can do. Also I'm looking for a beta too if anyone is interested.**

**Thanks**

**Nickee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TVD characters or TVD.**

**Chapter 16:**

_Dear Diary,_

_My second entry since I turned. Not too much has happened since my last entry. _

_It has been two weeks since Elijah had told us about Rebecca's plan. We are all on vervain, and watching our backs everywhere we go. It's getting quit annoying. I almost wish she would just show up so we can deal with this and get it over with. Until then Damon had convinced all to go about our own lives, so far we have. _

_Jeremy's been acting weird towards the whole thing. He seems to be trying to convince us that she's not coming back to do anything evil. He refuses to be present at any meetings about our plans, which of course all suck._

_I have no clue what's wrong with him, or what his deal is. It's almost like he believes Rebecca isn't evil. He never talks bad about her, and if someone does, he looks like it upsets him. Could he really care about her? I mean seriously she tortured him! She turned him without his consent. _

_Unless he's not telling us everything that happened, ugh I'm so confused over it all. I wish he would tell me or Damon something, so we can help him._

"Baby, Elijah's here he said he has some news for us."

"OK, I'm coming."

_Well I have to go now, Elijah has made his appearance!_

_~Lena._

When Elena entered the living room, she saw Elijah standing by the fire, and Jeremy, Stefan and Katherine sitting on the couch and Damon by his beloved alcohol cart.

"So what's the news?" Elena asked as she took a seat in the chair by Damon.

"Well, it would seem that she wants Jeremy."

"What do you mean she wants Jeremy?" Elena asked slightly panicked.

"She is apparently in love with him, or at least in lust with him. She said she'll fight until she gets him."

"Well she can't just make him go with her against his will. He's on vervain she can't even compel him to go with her." Elena replied.

"All she has to do is threaten those you love, and she believes Jeremy will leave to protect them."

"Well shit, what are we going to do now?" Elena looked at Damon.

"I have no fucking clue." Damon replied running his hands through his hair.

"Well, we have to figure something out. She should be here any minute, when I left them they were in Georgia and they wouldn't tell me when they would actually show up here. I get a feeling Rebecca's losing her patience though."

None of them had any clue what they were going to do. They had two originals, and a female ex vampire lover of Damon's who was who knows how old. They were all much older than all the vampires, on their side.

"We'll think of something, in the mean time everyone just needs to watch their backs. Bonnie needs to make sure to have her protection spells on, and Ric has to wear his ring where at all times. We will give Matt Jeremy's ring for now." Damon said as he stood in front of Elena.

All Elena could do was nod and smile, as he pushed some stray hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

A few hours later Damon was sitting in his chair in the living room, drinking his bourbon and staring at the fireplace. Elena was upstairs in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

Damon was lost he had no clue how they were going to get out of this without losing someone they loved well Elena loved. He knew he would fail her, and he had promised her once before that he would never fail her.

He emptied his glass and walked over to the cart to fill it when he heard a loud and the sound of broken glass, followed by the sound of Elena yelling.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed.

Damon dropped his glass and took off up the stairs. When he entered their bedroom he saw Rebecca holding Elena up against the wall by her neck, a stake in her stomach. Damon didn't even look around to see if the others were there, he was instantly at Elena's side tearing Rebecca away from her throwing her against the wall opposite of them.

Damon was seething with rage as he stood protectively in front of Elena. He heard her gasp, as she pulled the stake out and threw it on the floor. Rebecca caught him off guard and was lunged at him before he knew it. The two flew around the bedroom knocking things down biting, hitting, throwing, and staking each other. Elena went to grab the stake so she could help Damon, when someone had grabbed her arm just as she clutched the stake. Next think she knew someone had the arms wrapped around her and the stake was lying on top of where her heart was.

Damon got the advantage and had Rebecca pinned beneath him, he had a stake aimed at her heart.

"Do it and I'll kill her." A female yelled.

Damon's head snapped up, he saw Sage holding a stake right at Elena's heart. He jumped up and was about to pounce on Sage.

Sage began to press the stake into Elena's skin. Elena let out a scream, Damon stopped in his tracks.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I hope you guys will like the last few chapters! Please review?**

**Chapter 17:**

"I said I would kill her Damon, you know I don't lie. Now if you want her to live then you be a good boy and stay where you are.

Damon growled but stayed.

"Take the stake out of her now!" He growled.

"Not until we're done. I have to have leverage for you guys to listen."

Rebecca was now at Sage's side.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure you know, I want Jeremy, and I'll kill anyone until I get him. You have until midnight tomorrow night. I either have Jeremy or I will start my killing spree."

"And how the hell do we contact you at midnight?" Damon snapped out.

"Oh, I'll be around."

With that Rebecca fled. Sage was still holding Elena with the stake digging into her skin.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get rid of her? You know you miss the fun we had, we can have it again."

"Let her fucking go now!" he screamed.

"OK, if you say so."

Sage pulled the dagger away from Elena's heart, but then plunged into deeply into her stomach and flew out the window.

Damon growled as he sped to Elena, he picked her up and put her on their bed before he ran to the basement for a couple bags of blood.

Elena had both bags emptied within seconds, and the round in her stomach had healed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, that hurt like a fucking bitch."

"Yea, I know. I'll go start the shower for you."

A few seconds later she heard the water in the bathroom turn on.

She got off the bed, stripping of her blood soaked clothes as she walked into the bathroom to taka a nice hot shower.

Elena walked into the bedroom expecting to see Damon lying in bed, but instead she heard him talking to someone down stairs, but couldn't make out who or what, there was some noise blocking it out. She realized they were trying to hide their conversation, so she quietly sped down the stairs to the doorway of the kitchen where she saw Damon, Stefan and Jeremy talking the kitchen faucet running and the blender on.

Elena stepped into the kitchen clearing her throat. The three of them instantly snapped their heads looking at her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing baby, we're just talking."

"Clearly, but why are you guys hiding it?"

"We weren't sure If Sage and Rebecca were gone."

"Right, Damon I know when you're lying now tell me the truth."

Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy looked at each other, Jeremy shrugged.

"Damon told us about what happened, and about what Rebecca wants."

"And? I thought we already knew this!"

"Yea, but Elena, Sage was going to kill you."

"No, she wasn't she was just threatening, she knew Damon would stop to protect me."

"Elena, you don't understand. Sage does not care who she hurts or kills. She would have fucking shoved that stake through your heart without bating her eye lashes. She will do whatever it takes to get what she wants!"

Elena could tell that Damon was seething with anger. She truly did not think that Sage would follow through, but by the way Damon was reacting she was beginning to realize just how close she was to dying…permanently. It scared the shit out of her, but she didn't want anyone to see, but she also didn't think now was a time to have Damon angry with her.

"I do understand Damon. You're right, I'm sorry."

Damon seemed to soften a bit at her apology.

"So what's going on then? I know something was said that you guys didn't want me to hear."

BY the looks on their faces, they didn't want to tell her. And she knew that she was not going to like it one bit.

"Jeremy is going to go to Rebecca."

"WHAT?"

"Elena calm down. You need to listen to Jeremy's reasoning."

Elena was so angry and shocked all she could do was nod, trying to keep herself calm.

"Elena, I need to go with Rebecca. I'll be ok, and so will everyone else. I'll go to her and stay with her, as long as she leaves you guys alone, and lets me visit."

"Jeremy, no vampire or not you're my little brother, and I refuse to let you do something you don't want to do just to keep me safe. I'm not human anymore, I'm not as vulnerable."

"No, Elena listen, I'm not doing something against my will. I want to go, not only to protect you, but I think I'm being pulled to her. I feel a need to be with her."

"What do you mean you feel you need to be with her? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know Lena, I just… there is something that just makes me what to go be with her."

"You seriously want to go be with someone who kidnapped you, tortured you, and killed you, not to mention her trying to kill me!"

"Lena, I can't explain it. You know I'm not happy with everything she did to you. But we don't even know her, there were things she had spoken, and the way she was towards me. I mean she fed from me, but she always gave me blood to heel. There's something there and I have to figure out what it is."

"Jeremy, you can't be serious. She only cares about herself, what if something happens what if she betrays you, or gets sick of you and stakes you?"

"Damon killed me, and did countless horrible things to Caroline and you're with him. No offense to Damon, you should know people can change. I don't think she will do any of that to me, but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm doing this with or without your blessing. I would like to have it, but I will still do it without. You can't take care of me forever Elena; I have to go out on my own, I have to figure out what this is. Look do you remember how I reacted when I found out about Damon?"

Elena softened and nodded.

"Well, you told me that there was always something there about him that you felt drawn to him and it scared the hell out of you. It took you a while to figure out what it was, and before you did it nagged at you, and you never felt better until you figured out what it was. I'm not saying I'm in love with her, all I'm saying is there's something there and I can't let it go."

Elena stared at him, she understood where he was coming from now. Damon did do horrible things to Caroline, and actually killed Jeremy, yet she forgave him. Maybe Jeremy was right.

Elena looked from Damon to Jeremy and sighed.

"OK Jeremy. You have my support, but please promise me you will be careful and keep in touch."

Jeremy smiled.

"Thank you sis, of course I will stay in touch."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well the last few chapters I haven't gotten many reviews, so I'm hoping people are still reading, I have gotten a few new followers and favorites so thank you to those. I think this might be the last chapter, not completely sure yet. Well please review?**

**Chapter 18**

**EPO**

"So how do we know where to meet her? It's already 11:30, she said we had till midnight to deliver Jeremy."

"She didn't say where to meet her?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she said she would be around and then she was gone."

"She probably meant she'll come back here then."

"Nice, so we just wait and see when she decides to show up."

"Looks like it."

The group couldn't think of anything else to do but to sit around and wait and see if Rebecca would show. Elena was a wreck, she was so worried and scared about her brother leaving her and going away with Rebecca. Everyone else including her brother didn't seem bothered by it at all; she wasn't sure if it was because Rebecca would be leaving them alone, or because they just didn't care. She really didn't want to know, all she cared about was that there was a huge possibility she wouldn't be seeing her brother for a while. She didn't want to tell him good-bye, they now had an eternity together, besides Caroline, Damon and Stefan; he was all that she had. She had to make sure it wouldn't be forever, he had to know how much he meant to her, and that she was sorry for everything wrong that happened to him because of her, and that even though she was really his cousin it didn't mean anything to her he was still her little brother.

"Jeremy I need to talk to you, alone please."

Jeremy nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Jeremy turned the faucet on so they could have a bit more privacy from the other vampire ears.

"Jeremy, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about everything bad that happened, I never wanted this to happen to you, but I'm also glad it did, we have each other for eternity neither of us will have to be upset when the other dies. I don't want you to go away forever and never hear from you; you have to make sure to keep in touch that has to be a stipulation to you going with her please. You mean a lot to me, and it doesn't matter that were really cousins, because I don't see it that way, I still see you as my little brother. I'm terrified of the real reason she wants you to go with her. I'm scared I will never see you again. I love you Jeremy, I don't want you to go."

She couldn't really tell was he was thinking he kept his expression blank. He cleared his throat, and she could have sworn that she saw his eyes tear up.

"Lena, it's ok. It's not your fault that this stuff happened to me. You tried but I was stubborn, I am the one that put me in this ok? Stop blaming yourself. I'm glad we have each other too, and I never thought of you as a cousin. I'm not going away forever, I have a list of stipulations, and I'm telling you this, Rebecca wants me because she in some twisted way had feelings for me. I could tell by the way she acted toward me. She couldn't torture me Lena, that's why she went out and got that girl."

"I can't see Rebecca.."

Before she could finish her sentence he was crashed up against the wall. She instantly vamped out and threw her attacker off of her, only for her attacker to come right back at her and this time sunk their fangs into her neck. She screamed out in pain and fought to get the fangs out of her neck.

"Elena!" Jeremy screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!"

Her attacker finally released her and dropped her to the floor when she was able to calm herself down she looked up and saw Sage standing in front of her.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Jeremy yelled running over to Jeremy.

"Because I wanted to and could that's why."

Jeremy vamped out and crouched protectively in front of Elena growling.

"I wouldn't if I were you; I've got hundreds of years on you."

"Sage, back off now that was not part of the plan." Rebecca said as she entered the house.

"Seriously, I didn't even hurt the bitch. She'll heal perfectly fine with a little blood."

"I told you what the plan was, you didn't follow now leave."

Sage rolled her eyes and walked out the back door, as Damon and the others had entered the room.

"What the fuck happened?" Damon yelled rushing over to Elena.

"Sage of course, dumb bitch can't follow directions very well. She wasn't supposed to do anything; she was only supposed to wait outside in case I needed her. You should get her blood, we need to talk."

A few minutes later they were all back in the living room. Elena had drained 3 bags of blood, and fed a bit from Damon to speed up the process.

"So have you thought about my request?"

"Yes, I'll go with you Rebecca, but only if you agree to a few things first."

Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"And what things should I agree to?"

"First you leave Elena and everyone else in Mystic Falls alone."

"Agree."

"Second you let me keep in touch and visit her with or without you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Agreed; I guess."

"Third, I will not be killing any humans, unless they are a threat to me, Elena, or anyone here."

"Agreed of course, you will have your own free will and all."

"No compulsion on me, I am on vervain and will stay on vervain."

"I would never think about using my compulsion on you."

"Ok, then I'll go with you. I already have my things here."

All Rebecca did was smile and nod. Jeremy went up stairs to get his things.

"Rebecca, can I please talk with you?" Elena asked.

"Sure."

The two went to walk into the kitchen when Damon stepped in front of them.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh Damon lighten up, I agreed I would leave your little girlfriend alone."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Elena places her hand on Damon's arm.

"I'll be ok Damon." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I need to know a few things; I would really appreciate it if you were honest with me."

"Depends on what these things are."

"Is he going to be safe with you? Are you going to hurt or kill him?"

Rebecca stared at her, she seemed to be thinking of a way to answer, which made Elena feel uneasy.

"Yes, he is safe. I would never hurt or kill him."

"Why?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I can't explain it, ok. There must be something about you Gilbert's that get into vampire's hearts and minds. All I can tell you is that I feel something for him, and he is safe. I will stick to all his stipulations."

Elena nodded.

"Ok thank you."

A few minutes later they had returned to the living room, where Jeremy was now waiting by the door with his bags.

Elena was the last to say good-bye. When she walked up to him she couldn't help but hug him, and hold him tight, as a few tears slipped down.

"Lena, it's not good-bye. I will see you soon." Jeremy said as he returned the hug.

"I know, but it's going to be weird not having you around all the time. You be safe ok? And remember you can die from a stake to the heart, so watch your mouth and back."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too Jer."

Rebecca walked up next to Jeremy.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yea, let's go."He replied with a smile.

"See you later everyone."

"Just remember what we talked about." Rebecca said to Elena.

Elena nodded.

And then they were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: SURPRISE! Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! I have to say though, this is most likely the last chapter, I am assuming that most if not all of you thought last chapter was the end, but I came up with a few ideas for another chapter. This is for **vivianafrancesca **who wanted me to write a chapter in the future. I will say that I am ending this open so that if by chance I have more ideas I can make a sequel. Any way I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 19:**

'_Dear Diary,_

_I have come to realization that things change and though I may not like it I deal with it._

_It has been two years since Jeremy left with Rebecca. So far he hasn't come to visit, but he calls me a few times a week assuring me he's ok. After traveling all of Europe they finally settled in Paris, Jeremy loves it. _

_Shortly after Jeremy left, Alaric moved away to New York. He's now teaching history at NYU. He soon met Allison, whom is now his wife. They're expecting their first child this summer. Damon's excited he is going to be an uncle. He won't admit it, but I catch him looking at cute little outfits and toys online. We haven't found out what it's going to be yet, but he has already purchased a leather jacket for it in three different sizes._

_Caroline and Tyler moved to Florida six months ago. They're planning on getting married in the next couple years. Tyler decided he wanted to find a way to turn so he could spend eternity with Caroline. Bonnie's helping them figure out if he would lose his werewolf abilities or not._

_Bonnie moved down to Louisiana last month she met a few witches that were in a coven with her cousin Lucy. They decided to open up a Wiccan store down there. I worry a bit about her, she still hasn't found anyone I hope she won't be lonely too much longer. She claims she's happy and just fine helping her friends._

_Katherine and Stefan took off to Italy around the same time. I thought once everything calmed down it would be weird between the four of us, but it was really like nothing had happened between Stefan and I. Katherine and I of course still hated each other and we could never leave Damon and her alone. They always tried to kill each other, some were quite funny though._

_Damon and I stayed in here in Mystic Falls, I wanted to stay a little longer I wasn't ready to leave it behind._

_I know we could come back, but when we do everyone I know will be gone. So I begged Damon in to staying here a little longer. But now we have to leave, and I'm terrified. I keep wondering what if I never fit in anywhere else like I did here? Will I really be fine with it just being Damon and I forever? What if a few decades down the road he decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore? And every time my stomach would give out, and my heart would ache. _

_I then realized I have nothing to worry about. Damon and I will never want to leave each other for good. He will always love me, and I will always love him. And knowing Damon he will take me around town to town, state to state, country to country to find a place where I fit in. _

_I'm also excited; I get to see tons of things in the future that I would have never seen if I were to stay human! I can't wait for it either. _

_I decided I will be leaving this journal here in the boarding house under a floorboard in Damon's closet. When we return I will update it on all my adventures!_

_Until then._

_~Lena.'_

Elena closed her journal and walked over to the closet bent down and pulled a floor board back. She looked at it one last time before setting it in and closing it.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Damon asked walking into the room.

"Yes." Elena nodded standing up.

"I got all of our bags in the car. Are you sure you have everything?"

Elena nodded and sighed.

"Did you talk to Matt?"

"Yes, he is going to upkeep on the house for a few years for us."

Damon walked over to her and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"It's going to be ok baby, we'll see everyone again." He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Yea I know, just bitter sweet, I'm excited and sad at the same time."

"I know baby, have you decided where you want to go?"

"Yea I figured we'd start with the states then go from there. I want to see everything." She said giggling.

"Well let's go then."

Damon grabbed his leather jacket off the bed as Elena went to grab hers and noticed a tiny dark blue velvet box.

"What's that?"

"What?" He smirked

Elena pointed to the box.

"That."

"Oh this, well I don't know why don't you open it and see."

Elena picked up the box and held it in her hands. After a few minutes of holding it, she took a deep breath and opened it.

What she saw was a complete surprise. Inside it was a white gold ring, with a sapphire heart in the middle, tiny diamonds surrounding it. Her hands began to shake, as she looked up to Damon.

"You know I don't really do romance that well, so this will have to do."

"It's beautiful Damon, thank you."

"It's two rings in one."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's a daylight ring, and an engagement ring."

"What?"

"Take the ring out and read the inscription."

Elena pulled it out and looked at the ring. Tears began to gather in her eyes.

'_You will always consume me – D'_

"So, you want to get married?"

Elena chuckled a bit, only Damon would ask it that way.

"Really? You want to get married?"

"Well, why not I'm already stuck with you for eternity.

Elena smacked his arm.

"OK, are you going to leave me hanging or what?"

"You didn't even get on one knee."

"And I won't, you know how I am Lena."

"Yea your right, ok I'll marry you, but on one condition."

"Yea, and what's that?"

"I get to have a wedding with all my friends, even the human ones."

"Fine."

"Oh, and one more thing we write our own vow's."

"Uh, nope don't think so."

"Come on Damon please?"

"Ugh, fine but I can't guarantee that mine will be romantic or anything."

"Oh come on, you can't give me one day?"

"Nope." He said pooping the 'p' and smirking as he turned and walked out the door.

Elena shook her head smiling as she put her jacket on. Before she stepped out of Damon's bedroom door she stopped and looked around the room. This was the last time she would see the room for who knows how long if ever again. Her eyes landed on Damon's bed, the bed that they first shared. She stared at it for a few minutes as she thought about everything that had happened in this room. Sighing she turned and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Elena took her time walking through the boarding house lingering in spots that held some importance to her. She spent the longest time in the parlor. Where Damon's drinking cart was, the fire place, the couch, this room was the most important to her. A lot of things happened there, good and bad, but they were memories that she would cherish until they were able to return again.

"You coming baby?"

"Uh, yea sorry I'll be right there."

One last glance and Elena walked out the door joining Damon on the porch as Matt's car pulled up.

Damon shut the door and locked it, as Elena met Matt at his car.

"So are you sure your ok with taking care of the boarding house and my house?"

"Yes, I'm sure; they'll be fine I will make sure nothing happens to them."

"Thank you Matt, I really appreciate it."

"You're my friend 'Lena, and somehow so is Damon."

"Yea I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Damon handed Matt the keys.

"Don't destroy my house. I'll be in the car waiting."

"Whatever."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"Not forever you'll see me again, and I'll call and text you. We'll be back eventually."

"Yea, well hopefully before I die."

Elena winced and felt her eyes getting watery.

"I will Matt, I promise."

Matt nodded, and Elena wrapped her arms around him.

"You stay safe, and I hope you're happy."

"I will, and I am, very happy. You stay safe too, and if you have any trouble call me I'll miss you."

"I will, and miss you too."

Elena let go, wiped her face and joined Damon in the car. Matt watched the entire time as Elena drove away and out of his life.

"So where do you want to go first?"

Elena thought about it for a few minutes, and then she turned and looked at Damon.

"Well let's go to where it all started, to the beginning."

Damon smiled.

"Atlanta it is."

Damon grabbed Elena's hand as they passed the 'now leaving Mystic Falls' sign.

"We'll be back, I promise." He said as he kissed her hand.

Elena believed him, and pushed the sadness out of her mind, all she focused on was her new life with Damon and all the adventures they would go on.

This was going to be some hell of an eternity.

FIN~

Well there is the end. I might do a little sequel of the wedding and possibly more. Until then I have take my breath away that is far from over, and thinking about starting anew story. I hope you guys all liked the ending and sorry it took me so long to respond.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, AND READERS WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!


End file.
